


Life is short top and sides

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Haircuts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: Tori gives Vasquez a haircut, because he hates it getting in his face when he fights.





	

I sit in the chair, legs together, hands in my lap. It’s been a while since I had just sat. I feel the urge to fidget, get up and move, do anything but just stay still like this. But that would upset Tori. She’s so happy that she gets to do this for me, and I want to let her have that, if only just for half an hour. She moves beside me and I look up at her. Her dark hair frames her face as she leans down to pick something up. After a second she feels my gaze and turns a little so that she can meet my eyes, then a smile falls onto her face.

“You okay, V?” She asks, looking back at the scissors that she’s picked up, sweeping her fingers over the blades, checking that they’re clean. I nod, I don’t need to speak, so I don’t. We live comfortably in each other’s silence, It’s something that we simply fell into.

“Trust me?” She grins, snapping the scissors a couple of times. I bite my lip, trying not to smile and narrow my eyes at her.

“Of course I do Tor” I say quietly. “With my life.” She leans forward and pecks me once on the lips, a moment that I’ve learnt to saviour every time that it comes my way. We never know whether we’ll be together the next second to pass. She moves back around behind my chair and runs a hand through my hair, it’s grown a little shaggier over the past couple of months and it’s been annoying me. I was sceptical at first when Tori had told me that she would do it for me, but beggars can’t be choosers and eventually I gave in.

“Just a little off of the top?” I can hear the sparkle in her tone, she’s enjoying it, and it makes my insides melt.

“Haar de haa” I mutter, holding back laughter. “Just cut my damn hair, girl.”  
She laughs, high and twinkling, and then lifts a lock of my hair, cutting it down to a length she was more used to seeing me with. There was no mirror, we couldn’t find one that wasn’t caked in blood to the point of disuse, or smashed beyond repair. I’m suddenly happy for that fact, seeing her hack away at my hair would probably have given me a heart attack.

“I’m going to miss all of this” She says suddenly, shocking me slightly. I move my head, as if I was looking at her in the non-existent mirror.

“All of what?” I ask, frowning at the wall. There’s silence apart from the snipping of the blades. Then she clears her throat.

“All of this hair!” She exclaims, in a tone that’s so fake that it hurts my ears. “I kind of enjoyed having you as my own personal shaggy dog.” She sniffs, and I want to turn and pull her into my arms. It’s not what she wanted to say, and I don’t know what it was that she did, but it obviously hurts her.  
After another period of quiet, she sighs and ruffles my hair again, making me chuckle a little. Then she moves around and sits herself on my lap, sliding an arm around my neck and staring into my eyes. I get captivated immediately by the clear green of hers, and I almost forget to breathe before she gives me a sad smile.

“All done.” She whispers.

“Perfect” I reply. She tilts her head to the side, as if to call me on my bluff. I have no idea what my hair looks like, and she knows I would say the same anyway even if I could.  
“Tori?” I lift her head back up at it ducks down. She’s sniffing again, but this time there’s actual tears, rolling down her cheeks, making her look like a painting in the rain. Still as beautiful, just different, a hint of tragedy shining through.

“Don’t leave me” She breathes through her tears. Her arm curls tighter around me, her fingers go into my trimmed hair, shaking against my head.

“Oh, my baby girl.” I pull her into me, winding my arms around her middle and squeezing her tight against my chest. The Zs bang on the window at the sound of her sobbing. The Zs that have been there for days. The one’s that we can’t get passed, the ones that are probably going to get us any hour now.  
“Never.” I tell her. “You’re never going to be alone again.”


End file.
